The Year Before, And After
by Beaker77
Summary: Follow the Potter's through their journy of parenthood. With full moons, angimagus baby sitters, and one really ticked off Lily, hilarity ensues!
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter woke up to the morning rays just begining to peak in. She looked over to her side, and smiled at her husband James Potter, who was still snoring away. Then she looked to the corner of the room, where a crib lay. At her infant son, Harry. Harry meanwhile, was looking all around the room, and when he saw his mother looking at him, he gave a happy coo. Lily smiled and crept out of the bed, scooting her feet into soft slippers as soon as she could. Who could bear those cold floors? She thought laughingly. As she neared the crib, Harry let out another louder baby noise. "Sh sh!" She whispered. "Don't wake daddy!" She scooped up Harry in her arms. Then she pulled the baby blanket from his crib and wrapped him in it. The Autumn days were just starting to get chilly. Then she padded down the stairs into the bright and warm kitchen. The house elf, who had been knitting something that looked similar to a cactus on a pallet by the fire. Jumped up. "What would you like Mistress?" The house elf said in a sqeaky voice. "Just a warmed up bottle please, Kinky" Lily asked. The house elf set right to work, a warm bottle was made in less than a minute. The house elf then drew up a rocking chair and setteled Lily in it, also handing her the bottle. After she had completed her task she bowed, then retreated back to the pallet. Lily fed Harry the bottle. Laughing as he drank it greedily. "You eat just like your father." She smiled. "Is that a bad thing?" A new voice said. James ran a hand through his hair as he came to stand next to Lily. Lily smirked. "Maybe." She teased. James pretended to act affened. "Don't be so harsh Lily! I have amazing eating skills!" He grinned. When Lily had finished burping Harry, James swooped him out of her arms. "Hows it going big boy?" James ruffled the tiny bit of hair Harry had. "You keep that hair looking windswept, and you'll be a hit with the ladies." James said slyly, looking over at Lily. She tried to look annoyed but failed. "Are you hungry James?" Lily asked. At this the house elf snapped to attention. "I am a little bit." He replied. The house elf had already acted by the time they started to ask her to make something. "What would yous like Master James? I coulds whip up some biscuits, or english muffins? Maybe a spot of eggs and potatoes, bacon or sausage. I do has that good ham yous like! Or would yous like waff-" She babbled. "I would english muffins, eggs and potaoes, and the ham please." He cut her off. "Yes Master James!" She said cheerfully, and set to work. After a few minutes breakfast was on the table. Harry was sitting in the house elf's arms happyily nawing on a crust of the english muffin. "James do you have to work today?" Lily asked. "No, I got the day off." He replied. "Good! I wanted to do a bit of shopping." She said happily. "I suspose we could pop into digaon alley for an hour or so." James said thoughtfully. "No! I wanted to go muggle shopping! Bloomingdales if having a wonderful sale on dresses and jeans!" She smiled. "But muggle shopping is so boring!" James whined. "Alice and Frank are coming too!" Lily exclaimed. "Well...Okay." He said reluctantly. "Exilant!" Lily grinned. Soon after breakfast Lily bathed and dressed. Then forced James too. "Lily! I took a shower last night! Can't I go in my pajamas?" He whined again. "No!" She said. Lily turned on the shower and then pushed James into the bathroom. After he had stumbled in, she shut the door behind him and charmed it with a flick of her wand. James tried to open the door. "Alohomora." He whispered. Then started banging on the door. "What do you do to the door." He yelled. "Just charmed it. It won't come open intill you take a shower." Lily said airily. "Aurgh!" Was James's reply. Lily went downstairs to retrive Little Harry from the house elf. Who was slightly disapointed, as she enjoyed the little baby immensely. Soon, Harry had his diaper changed, and was into a fresh onesie. She added a pair of teeny little sweat pants for added warmth. Just as she was leaving the bedroom, James emerged from the bathroom in his robe. He flung his sopping wet hair away from his face indigantly and shot Lily a murderous glare. Lily walked out of the room laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter. *Cries!* And, I give my respects to all people who gave their lives on 9/11. And I thank God that my uncle's life was spared.

Soon, James had gotten over the what he said "Trama" over taking a shower. Then they apparated into a city near Godric's Hollow. Lily put Harry into one of those muggle contraptions that was like a backpack that hung in the front of you. He giggled and looked around at all the new sights and sounds. Soon they met up with the Longbottoms. Harry and Neville oogled at each other. Then Neville blew a spit bubble, the boys burst into loud squeals of delight. "Okay, we only have an hour. So, try on as much stuff as you can." James said. Frank nodded. Alice and Lily just rolled their eyes. Once they got to the store, Lily handed Harry to James, and took off to the ladies section with Alice. "I really wonder why girls are so obsessed with clothes." Frank said. "I reckon they're just crazy." James grinned. The men soon located vending machines and tried to use gallons and sickles to try to get snacks. "Having trouble?" A woman in her late forties asked. "Yes, it won't accept my money!" Frank said. "Let me see." The woman pick of one of the sickles. She looked confused. "What are these? This isn't money!" She exclaimed. Frank and James looked at each other. They couldn't use magic to make her forget what she had seen, because of other people around. Then she smiled. "Oh! These are baby toys aren't they?" She gestered towards the babies. "You must of had them in your pocket along with your change." She laughed. The men nodded. "Well, just put some change in the machine and it will work." She tweaked the babies noses and then walked away. Frank and James hastened back to their wives. Lily and Alice had just walked out of the fitting rooms and were getting ready to purchase the clothing. That's when things went bad. A flash of red light flew over Frank's head. He whirled around. "Avery!" He shouted. He started to go for his wand. "Leave it, we have to get out of here!" James said. The woman dropped their clothes and ran out of the store with their husbands. They darted into the nearest alley and turned on the spot, then vanished.


End file.
